


Weight Lifted

by Fricksgirl_32



Series: Coming To Terms [4]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: COVID, Comfort, Drama, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, Hand Job, M/M, Memories, Pandemics, Video Chats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: It's been days since Baylee had talk to either of his parents and Brian was feeling the strain of it all. Nick helps bring some comfort to both Brian and Baylee.
Relationships: Brian Littrell/Nick Carter, Nick Carter/Baylee Littrell, Nick Carter/Lauren Kitt Carter
Series: Coming To Terms [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018030
Kudos: 6





	Weight Lifted

"He wont talk to you at all?" Nick asked, his eyes locked on the man in his computer. He hated it but if it meant seeing his love he'd deal. He watched the older man's shoulders slouch. 

"No, he won't even look at either of us." Brian replied, letting out a heavy sigh trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry baby." 

It had been four days since Baylee had confronted his Father about the cruise video, it had been tense and uneasy in the house since. Both Brian and Leighanne had tried to talk to the teen with no aviel. They had decided to let Baylee come to them when he was ready. 

"I just don't know what to do, I feel like I'm losing him. Like I failed him and his vision of who I am." 

Nick's heart broke and hated that he couldn't comfort the man he loved. He also felt a sense of responsibility for all this. He had lied to Baylee that night as well. The lovers went silent for a moment before Nick gave his signature side smirk causing Brian to raise a brow. 

"What?" 

"Imagine if he had found one of the few videos from 50 shades night." 

Brian bit his bottom lip trying to hold back a moan. Their 50 shades of Backstreet theme had been the wildest night they had ever done and it opened up new doors for the two men. Nick's smirk shifted into a full evil grin.

"You were so hot that night baby in your outfit. I wanted to drop to my knees as soon as I saw you." 

"Nick…" Brian half whimpered half moaned. "You weren't too bad yourself that night." 

"Nothing like you though, fuck you had me so turned on." Nick groaned. 

It was a subtle movement but didn't go unnoticed by the blonde as Brian's hand moved down under his desk, exactly where Nick wanted it to go. 

"You got so jealous which only turned me on more." 

Brian's hand had found its way to its destination as it wrapped around the throbbing thickness inside his pants,grateful he had his pj bottoms on and not his jeans.

"I couldn't help it," he panted softly, " seeing you with that girl. Watching you whip her." 

Nick moaned and shifted but he was determined to keep his focus on Brian and not himself. He watched as Brian leaned back against his chair head back, his eyes closed. The room was dark but he could see the pleasure plastered on the other man's face. 

Brian was lost in the memories of that night. How they had made their way to the private suite they had rented out for when they needed to be together. How Nick had stripped and went to his knees on Brian's command. The blonde had been completely willing to do whatever Brian commanded him and they had had one hell of a night together. It was a one time thing and Brian knew that. Nick still prefered Lauren to control him in the bedroom and the older man was fine with that. 

"Baby…" Nick's voice filled his ears bringing him back to the present, his hand moving faster, his breathing was heavy and labored. 

"So close…." Brian whined. 

"Cum for me." Nick encouraged. 

A few more pumps and Brian was covering his briefs and hand with his release. Nick felt his own cock jump and his breathing hiked watching his love go over. 

"Shit love." 

Nick smiled watching Brian try to calm down. "You look amazing." 

Smiling, Brian leaned his head up looking at the man who had just caused him to get off just by his words alone. 

"What about you?" Brian asked. 

"Don't worry about me, I'm about to hop in the shower." 

He heard a soft whine come through his ear buds. “I know baby, I can’t wait to shower with you again. You know I love when you bend me over while the water runs over us.” 

Brian groaned at the image in his mind, his hand running over his face looking back at the blonde. “You’re lucky I’m older now.” 

Nick laughed and shook his head. “I do need to go and um...take care of things.” 

Brian sighed. “Okay, I love you.” 

“I love you too baby, always.” 

With that, the screen went black and the call ended. Brian laid back in his chair once again, starting at his computer. His hand was dry with cum and he knew he needed to clean up, his mind was still thinking of that blonde beauty now in the shower soaking wet. Shaking his head, Brian pushed his chair back and stood up heading out of his office and to his bedroom, hopping into the shower washing himself off trying not to sink too deeply into his thoughts knowing he needed to get to sleep, it was late. He dried off and slipped into a clean pair of boxers before sliding in next to his sleeping wife, wrapping his arm around her and drifting off into a somewhat peaceful sleep. 

Baylee laid in his bed staring at the ceiling, he hadn’t spoken to his parents since that night and even though the anger had since subsided, the hurt still held strong in his heart and mind. Turning onto his side, he sighed as the sun slipped inside his room through the curtains. Reaching up, he grabbed his phone and rolled back onto his back, unlocking his phone. He went through his contacts stopping at his Uncle’s number. He knew it was still early in Vegas but with two little ones, Baylee took a chance and sent Nick a quick text asking if he had a moment to video chat. 

Nick reached for his phone hearing it ping as he held Lauren close. The kids were just starting to wake up as Lauren got up. He looked up at his love tilting his head. 

“Baby?” Nick asked. 

Lauren smiled and winked at her husband. “I’ll take care of the kids this morning.” 

Sitting up, Nick smiled. “Thanks beautiful, it’s Baylee.” 

“I hope you can help him.” 

“Me too I never wanted things to happen this way.” Nick sighed as he sat up, the blanket falling from his naked form. Lauren went out of the bedroom to care for the kids while Nick slipped his boxers and shirt on before sending his nephew a reply to give him a few minutes to set up his computer, hitting the send button and heading into his office. He smiled hearing the kids up and running around as he headed down the hallway, shutting the door behind him and going over to his desk turning on his computer. 

After a few moments, Nick's phone pinged again and he hit his nephew's name on his Skype. Baylee popped up on the screen.

"Hey buddy." Nick smiled. "How are you?" 

It was hard to look at the older blonde knowing what he did now but the teen straightened up determined to get some answers. 

"Hurt, confused, sad." Baylee honestly replied. 

"Is that why you reached out?" Nick asked. 

Baylee nodded softly. "I think I deserve something." 

"I agree and I'm willing to give you that." Nick agreed knowing the teen deserved the truth.

"Why did you lie to me that night about Aunt Lauren not knowing?" 

Nick knew this question was coming but didn't expect it to be the first one he asked. He took a moment before replying. 

"We told you that because we never expected you to find out. I didn't think your Dad would actually tell you what happened." 

"That was my fault." Baylee confessed. "I started to pull away from him and it was putting a wedge between us." 

Nick sighed softly knowing how much Brian's bond with his son meant to him and how he'd do anything to keep it intact. 

"He really does love you Bay." 

"I know he does and I know he didn't lie to me to hurt me. What I don't get is why he won't come out, fans have to have figured it out by now." 

Nick sat there for a moment trying to find the right words to use. He looked at the teen before him seeing the hurt clear in his face and eyes. 

"You know how your family has gotten so much hate recently?" Nick asked. 

Baylee nodded staying quiet as he listened to his Uncle. 

"If he ever came out officially it would be ten times worse. Yes some fans probably have figured it out but until your Father comes out it's just a fantasy to them." 

"But you guys are all over each other." Baylee argued. 

"I know and that's become our best cover. Yes we hang and love on each other specially on the stage and cruises but we know the fans eat it up and it gives your Dad a chance to be himself right under everyone's noses." 

"So does he do anything with Uncle Alex or Uncle Howie?" 

Nick saw the red appear on the teen's face as he asked the question. "Not like what we do. I know you saw the video but that's as far as he goes with those two. Plus he'd been drinking or he never would have upped and kissed Alex like that."

"But he would have slapped Uncle Howie's ass?" 

Nick had to let out a small laugh. "Yes, your Uncle Howie is very catlike when it comes to PDA. It has to be his idea otherwise he's not about it which is why I hang and kiss on him so much." 

Baylee had to grin at the thought as well. He'd seen the way his Uncle reacted when Nick would run up and randomly kiss him on the cheek. Nick was happy to see the smile on his nephew's face. 

"As you know fans won't always like what you do and as you grow your career you have to learn which battles are worth fighting. Your Mom's been very vocal about recent events and it's reflected back on your Dad as much as I hate that he's hurting from it all. " 

"How have you guys dealt with it for so long knowing what Dad thinks and believes?" 

Nick shrugged. "We've known he's been that way for 27 years but it doesn't define our love for him. You're always gonna have haters, it's part of life in general. All you can do is focus on those who support you fully even if they don't agree with you on all your choices and ignore the rest. You have a strong fan base behind you Bay but even within that there's gonna be haters." 

Baylee sighed softly letting his Uncle's words buzz around him. He knew many of the fans were angry about his most recent announcement despite the reassurance he and his parents had given. 

"Guess I need to go patch things up." Baylee said. 

"I think that would be a good idea." Nick nodded in agreement. "He's afraid of losing you." 

"Never!" Baylee proclaimed. "Thanks for the pep talk and being honest with me."

"Of course buddy. I do love you." 

"Love you too, bye." Baylee smiled. 

"Bye." 

With that, Nick was gone and the weight that had been bearing down on Baylee's shoulders was lifted up and off of him. He felt lighter than ever before and knew everything would be okay.


End file.
